fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose: Shopping Avenger/Outer Space Mission
Amy Rose and Cream approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Amy said, to Cream who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Amy's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Sonic was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Sonic?" "Bad news, Amy." Sonic told her. He found that something was going awry in space and in Peru. "The space agency's missing a shuttle, and Peru just reported the sun's gone total blackout!" "Eggman and Fiona." Amy interpreted the situation. "When do I leave? "As soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first." Sonic replied. "Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a space jetpack, a heavy astronaut's suit, and an astronaut's helmet. "Good luck with the shopping!" Amy quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Cream followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a fish bowl, doing a somersault in the process, and landed on top of another shelf that held what looked like a dirndl. "No!" Cream called out quickly. Amy lept onto the next one and quickly grabbed what looked like the astronaut's helmet. "Go, Amy, go!" As Cream marked the box next to the helmet drawing with a check, Amy jumped off and landed on her feet on the floor. She ran up to another shelf and picked up the jetpack. "You're doing it, Amy!" Cream cheered her friend on as she descended and looked at what looked like a football helmet. "Pull it together, Amy!" Cream said, marking a check in the box near the jetpack drawing. Amy remembered the football helmet wasn't what she required, and quickly grabbed the heavy silver and white space suit nearby. "That's it!" Cream said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the space suit drawing. "Hooray!" Cream cheered. "Next stop, Outer Space!" They paid for the gear they got for Amy, and thankfully, Cream had her own that was pretty much like Amy's. They geared up and set off for Outer Space. There, Eggman and Fiona stood in their shuttle on the moon, a space mirror nearby. Eggman pressed a button on his remote, and the space mirror turned, darkening the Earth and the Moon as a ray of light bounced off the mirror and onto the Moon. Eggman and Fiona's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Amy standing there, in the space suit, helmet, and jetpack, smirking. "Amy Rose!" shouted Eggman. "What are you doing here?" "Breaking up your party, Eggman." said Amy, smiling." "You know how my feelings get hurt when you don't invite me to these deep space freak fests." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Eggman and Fiona in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Amy smashing the space mirror, bringing the sun back to light on Peru and so that the shuttle can go back to the Space Agency. THE MOBIUS MERCURY NEWS -Extra!- Serving the Greater Mobian Area- -Volume 1- TEAM ROSE SHINES IN OUTER SPACE! Space Super-Villains Defeated in 57 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions